Code Mobius
by blueflare202101
Summary: Tails has found a mysterious computer program and wants Sonic to test it out. Then, Sonic is sent to another dimension where the Lyoko Warriors live. Now, they must defeat X.A.N.A to get Sonic back home. THIRD STORY PEOPLE! (Warning: this story may blind of its true awesomeness)


**Hello there****! I'm blueflare202101! This is now my third story! Hooray, and etc., etc. and more etc.!  
**

**Odd: Wow you do not seem so excited.**

**Me: Well, when you try to stay up the whole night on a weekend, you get kind of cranky.**

**Sonic: Yeah I know because when I woke you up, you smacked me _hard._**

**Me: Well I said sorry! Anyway, let's begin shall we? The sooner we stop, the sooner I could get some sleep!  
**

* * *

Code Mobius: Prologue

* * *

Unless you are me, then you have a nice up-lifting life! You can beat the living daylights out of an evil scientist, hang out with friends, and be the hero of a planet! Sounds awesome huh? I know. It's pretty cool.

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and also the fasting thing alive! I wear a royal blue sweatshirt, dark blue pants, white gloves, and red white-stripped shoes with a golden buckle. I'm an adventurist that seeks danger (or at least something to do) and I will always try to protect the people I hold dear.

Now, you must be wondering "Oh my gosh! What kind of adventures do you go on?!" Well, I've in different dimensions, different times, outer space, heck, I even met myself in the past!

"Sonic!" I turn around to see my best bud Tails. He wears a yellow short-sleeved jacket with a white undershirt. He also wears yellow pants with a tool belt attached.

"Hey Tails! What's new?"

"Well, I discovered a cool computer program. Its name is "LYOKO". I don't know what the program is capable of, so I want you to come with me and see!"

"Well, I got nothing else to do, so let's go!" We both sped off to Tails' workshop within seconds. As soon as we got there, I felt something strange. Since I had all of the Chaos Emeralds on me, I thought that was the strange feeling. So I just shrugged it off and proceeded inside.

"Well, this is it!" We came up to a large tube with a computer screen and keyboard attached to it.

"OK! What is that?!"

"It's a scanner. This program has a whole virtual world hardwired inside it! Pretty cool huh?" I was starting to think this is a bad idea.

"Tails, are you sure this is safe?" I asked curiously.

"Of course! All you have to do is stand inside of it, and you will be sent inside the virtual world! Then, when I get all of the information I need, I will bring you back. So, are you in or not?" I soon started to think of the pros and cons of all of this. I could be sent to a cool world, but what if I get suck there? However, I'm sure Tails would get me out of there in no time.

"OK. I'm in."

"Yes! OK you may step inside." I was hesitant, but I did indeed do what he told. As soon as I stepped both feet within the tube, the opening closed on me.

"Tails?! What's going on?!" However, it seemed as if he couldn't hear me! I had feared this would happen! I'm probably gonna die! Here I come god! Soon, a bright light embedded me.

* * *

**On Lyoko**

I wake up to see I'm _not dead,_ but on this "Lyoko". There is nothing but a gigantic forest and these weird looking towers.

"What's going on? And- wait. Am I a human?!" I was indeed a human now, but I wasn't wearing my normal clothes. I had a black and blue uniform of some type with a weird symbol on my chest. I had a green and blue braclet on my right wrist and I had these strange white rectangular holes on my back.

"This is _totally _messed up in so many ways!" Soon, these two black bowling balls came out of nowhere. "Huh? What are you guys?"

The bowling balls opened up near the middle and it showed a gooey wired insides. "Eww... That's just... wrong!" The center of the monster had the same symbol on my chest. Weird huh? Then, the center started to glow as if it was charging something. Then, it unleashed a large circular blast at me which was a direct hit since I was so shocked. The pain ripped at my chest and I felt as if I was fading away into particles. And guess what?

I was.

My legs started to disappear and it kept going from down-up! Now, I was definitely dead. I had another chance, and now I wasted it.

"Game over..." I said as I faded completely.

* * *

OK so you know how I went in that tube? Well, I woke up in the _same exact thing. _I'm sick of thinking I'm dead when I'm actually not! I stopped ranting to myself because I noticed I'm not in Tails' workshop, and I'm still human.

There were two other tubes- wait, scanners. I looked straight and saw an elevator. I got up feeling so wobbly, I almost fell over from trying the first time! When I walked over to the door, I pressed the button to open it. The door took about 15 seconds to open from all of the mechanisms controlling it. I mean it looked kind of cool, but I'm not one to be patient!

As I got in, I pressed another button to go up one floor. I then noticed that I was back in my normal clothes. However, it's too bad I'm a human. I'm a stinking hedgehog for crying out loud!

When the elevator stopped, I heard voices from inside. I had no time to hide as the door opened.

_Busted._

There were five children in this computer room. The first one I noticed was a kid with blonde hair that had a pinch of purple that was standing up high, a purple sweatshirt with a darker purple long sleeved shirt under it, greyish pants, and red sneakers. Another had a brown haircut with a large bang on the side of his face, a dark green jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. A pink-haired girl was wearing a pink and burgundy dress with pink boots (this reminded me a bit of Amy *shudder*). Another kid, who looked Japanese a bit, had a black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. The last child had baige jeans with a blue streak through them, a red sweatshirt, blue sneakers, and black glasses.

They were just standing/sitting there looking at me. For a full minute I backed up slowly and tried to press the button. However, two of them saw this, ran full speed at me, and seived me. They held my arms folded against my back to make sure I wouldn't run away.

"OK who are you and why are you here?!" the one by the computer said.

"I should ask you that!" I retorted not answering the question.

"Oh look who has a sassy mouth!" the onle with the purple clothing yelled behind me because he was holding me.

"Aw thank you! I get that a lot!" I shouldn't have said that because his grip only got tighter.

"Now, another question: how did you get on Lyoko?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Wait a second. How do you know about Lyoko?! It was supposed to be a lost computer program!" I shouted furiously.

"Wait a minute!" I snapped my head to the pink-haired girl. "How is that possible? This is the only super computer that can access Lyoko's world!"

"That means you are not telling us something. So spill it!" the one with the brown haircut.

"I don't have to tell you anything..."

"Look, whoever you are, I'm sorry for being harsh by yelling. It was rude of me. So, can you please answer us?"

"OK. Only on one condition: you release me from his grip." They did as i asked as they let me go.

"So, can you answer us now?"

"Yeah sure. So I'm here by accident. What I mean is I'm from another world where my friend found this lost program called "Lyoko". My friend made a "scanner" to send me _inside the computer program._ After that I got shot by a creature and I got sent here!" For a few moments they were silent. Then, they were laughing up a storm! I'm starting to get a bit ticked off.

"Hahahaha! That's funny! There's no such thing as another world! That's mere sicence fiction!" the one sitting by the computer laughed. I soon whipped past everyone and got in his face. They all had shock written all over their faces.

"Look. It is all true. How do you think I got in here without you detecting me?"

"H-how did you move so fast?!"

"I was born with the powers from my home planet. Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah now I do. Sorry..."

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. At your service!"

* * *

**A/N: OK so this was a project and now it is 5 o'clock in the morning! Good night!**


End file.
